


Yours, Essentially.

by sxh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Killugon - Freeform, Libraries, M/M, Original Universe, Romantic Comedy, a sprinkle of angst, gon is real smooth, killugon day 2018, magic + tech kinda, mostly just cheesy fluff, not a lot of world building, young adult killua and gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxh/pseuds/sxh
Summary: Before Gon could finish his sentence, his theatrics are cut short by a high five.To his face.With a book.---In which Killua tries to study and Gon wouldn't leave him alone.





	Yours, Essentially.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DecemberCamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/gifts).



> Reverse art trade for my beloved Dc plus Killugon day contribution. This is my first full length fic with an original universe idea and i tried my best to make it as sappy and as cheesy as humanly possible for you. Thanks for persuading me to actually write this and i hope it makes you smile and blush. 
> 
> Yours, Essentially.

Gon groans as he smooshes his face between the pages of the thick textbook while stretching his arms out like an arching cat. He’s been staring at the same neat rows of text for way too long to the point where he could feel the words and numbers on the page sapping the energy out of him.

 

He should be studying.

 

He _should_ be studying.

 

_He should be studying._

 

 _He should be_ -

 

A bright ray of sunlight hits the emerald gem on his finger, peppering the book filled walls with glittering freckles of green and yellow. Channeling his energy, Gon manipulates the light and shadows into the shape of small bunnies, making them hop around the heavy wooden shelves and white decorated walls and eventually disappearing into the light.

 

 _A little break time won’t harm anyone…_ he thinks.

 

With a tired sigh, Gon sits up and tilts his chair backwards, balancing it on its hind legs as he cautiously peeks through the edge of the book shelves. Right behind them seated next to the window, silver hair bleached white in the warm afternoon light, blue eyes looking down and focused...

 

_Killua._

 

Gon smiles brightly at the sight of his best friend. Killua may have banished him from the table for being a nuisance, but it doesn’t mean that Gon couldn’t provide him with moral support or try to disturb him from afar. Plus, two hours is plenty of alone time. Killua deserves a break.

 

“Killua…” he whispers. His voice carries across the empty library, echoing through the highly decorated arch ceilings.

 

Surrounded by a tower of books, Killua studies them with intent and purpose. Sapphire eyes gleamed with focus, not even looking up once to acknowledge him. Gon pouts a little at being blatantly ignored until he notices the headphones that hang snugly in his friend’s ears. Even from this distance, he can hear the faint sound of Killua’s punk rock music coming from his headphones.

 

Gon chuckles and shakes his head slightly at this. Just because Killua is trying to drown him out doesn't mean he should ruin his ears with the deafening music. He can see Killua muttering underneath his breath. Reciting the series of words and incantations that he has to memorize for the exam tomorrow, no doubt. The exam that would determine both of their fates. A exam that, in Gon’s point of view, is distasteful and has no impact to their bond. _We’ve known each other for maybe, ten, no, twelve years?_ Gon thinks on it wistfully. He remembers walking into the association and being pleasantly surprised to find another kid of his age at that time.

 

Their relationship started from mutual curiosity and competitiveness and quickly escalated into a strong friendship, a deep bond, and then into something so much more. It didn’t surprise him at all that Killua and him would end up becoming bond partners. They have always worked well together: charging forward at their enemies in perfect harmony, solving all their problems with teamwork and maneuvering their way through every obstacle.

 

That is, until...

 

Looking at Killua, Gon hopes that he too realizes that the results of the exam wouldn’t  change their relationship. Gon wouldn’t let it. As long as Killua wanted to be by his side, he would never let anyone take Killua away from him. He would do his best to protect the most important person in his life.

 

_Killua._

 

His best friend, partner and his …

 

Killua traces the end of the pen absentmindedly on his lips and chews on it softly.

 

Gon feels a warm flush creeping up his cheeks.

 

_When did it get so hot in here._

 

\---

 

Killua grimaces and chews on the tip of his pen in frustration, challenged by the problem in front of him. He has to ace tomorrow’s exam no matter what.

 

If he fails…

 

_“If you can’t do this, you will have to leave Gon forever.”_

 

The unpleasant memory of Bisky’s warning flashes in his head. He pushes away the unpleasant thought, choosing instead to focus on the task at hand.

 

Killua flips through _Channeling Current for Dummies_ for the millionth time and starts again from page one.

 

"Direct Current/Direct Core aka _DC_ is the continuous movement of Current energy from Core to Flow through an identical set of bonded items called Keys,” he mutters underneath his breath. “The stronger the emotional bond between the Core and Flow, the steadier and more powerful the magical energy creation will be.”

 

Kindergarten stuff.

 

Core channeling shouldn’t be hard at all. In fact, as a Zoldyck, he’s proficient in both Core and Flow techniques. He’s literally been trained for this by his family his entire life.

 

And yet... he failed.

 

Worse yet, he failed Gon.

 

He remembers being dragged out of the void by Bisky paralyzed with fear, disrupting the currents and unable to channel his energy to the Flow. Gon lying on the ground. Arms broken, unable to move, whimpering, calling his name over and over.

 

_Killua. Killua. Killua._

 

He remembers finally gathering the courage to visit Gon at the hospital, dreading the worst.

 

Voices and self doubt swirled around his head like tendrils of dark cloud, oozing with venom, poisoning every thought.

 

And he remembers the bright light that pierced through it all.

 

“Thank you, Killua.”

 

He had said it so genuinely.

 

Full of trust. Full of _love_.

 

Killua couldn’t help but look away from that radiance.

 

_I don’t deserve this._

 

 _I_ _don’t_ _deserve this._

 

Killua recalls it all bitterly as he stood in front of the panel of committee members. Cruel judging eyes glancing at him. Hushed murmurs around the court, unceasing chatter of the Zoldyck that failed the mission. The Zoldyck that brought harm to Ging’s son. Each one listing out a series of faults and mistakes that Killua had committed.

 

_“Ran in the face of danger…”_

 

_“Incompetent judgement of the enemy…”_

 

_“Bringing harm to not only yourself but to others…”_

 

Killua remembers the feeling of suffocation again, knowing the verdict that came next. The black cloud weaves its power in his mind and curls its tendrils around his neck, choking the life from his soul. And once again, in front of the crowd of merciless judges and concerned defenders and nosy meddlesome juries, a fearless bright light cut through the heavy haze.

 

"It _has_ to be Killua.”

 

Killua remembers the warm hands holding onto his firmly. Gold eyes glared defiantly at his accusers, daring anyone to challenge him. Demanding a re-examination for Killua.

 

No.

 

For the both of them.

 

So that they can continue to keep their licenses to work together. _Stupid._

 

In a twisted way, it seems poetic having to renew and fight again for the licenses they received together when they first took the association’s exam. Even now, Killua feels a warmth spreading through his heart. He knows that he had lost his heart that day ㄧ or it may have even happened long before it ㄧ to the boy with the golden eyes and radiant smile.

 

 _It’s probably appropriate,_ Killua muses. _Our relationship has changed so much in ten years after all._

 

 _"It_ **_has_ ** _to be Killua,”_ Gon said.

 

And so Killua shall do his best to makes sure it **_is_ **.

 

\---

 

Despite his appearances, Gon Freecss does possess the amazing quality to detect minute details of another’s life merely by employing the skill of observation.

 

He notices the tall medic in training, Leorio, coming to the library everyday, sitting in the corner, sneaking glances at the imposing green haired librarian, Miss Cheadle. He notices when Zushi’s gaze lingers on Killua just a tad bit too long for it to not mean anything. He notices when Melody sneaks by the men’s dormitory and Kurapika disappearing shortly after.

 

His skills of observation increase depending on his interest in the subject. And with Killua, his interest is a hundred and ten percent there.

 

He notices the twinkle in Killua’s sharp blue eyes, shining with intelligence and mischief just as he’s about to pull a prank on his latest victim. He notices the small twitch of his lips, hiding away his shy smile as Gon babbles on and on to Mito about his bond partner. The cute crinkle of his nose when he’s bemused and laughing openly at a joke Ikalgo told. He also notices when Killua stares vacantly in a distance, eyes dim. Thinking of of a bad memory? Or maybe thinking of someone. He notices the red puffiness of his eyes when he disappears for sometime and returns, smiling and pretending like nothing’s wrong.

 

He notices how Killua has no problem wrestling with him or initiating any form of rough physical contact but is immediately rendered immobile at a delicate touch to his cheek. He especially notices when Killua turns away swiftly when complimented. His ears dust red, spilling his secret. He notices how Killua’s eyes widened when Gon asked him to be his permenant bond partner. He notices how Killua’s hands trembled when he gripped onto Gon’s shirt so tightly as Gon gives in to his heart and finally kisses Killua how he’s always wanted to.

 

Lately, perhaps due to Killua’s constant evasion of revealing his emotion after the incident, Gon feels that he has to work harder, step back and observe Killua more. Killua, who always chooses to smile in front of him. Killua, who always pretends that nothing is wrong and deflects everyone else’s worried questioning.

 

Killua, who is now biting the pen more intensely while furrowing his eyebrows. Eyes dim and tense. Determined yet anxious.

 

_That’s not good._

 

Tilting his chair back further, Gon cups his hands around his mouth and starts calling Killua’s name.

 

“Killua…” he crooned.   

 

Gon knows that he can’t hear him with his headphones on, but he does it anyway. It doesn’t matter how much noise he makes since the library is empty. It pays to be on Miss Cheadle’s good side.

 

“Killuaaaa…”

 

“Kilooooo ahhhh~~”

 

“ Kiiii—  loooo— ahhhhh~~~”

 

“ Kilulululu oooo aaahahah~~”

 

Gon waves his hands and sees Killua’s eyebrow twitch. He flutters his eyelashes momentarily and continues to focus on his books.

 

_He’s ignoring me deliberately!_

 

Not one to back away from a challenge, Gon decides to starts to waving his arms in the air even more vigorously than before.

 

Swinging his chair dangerously, he tries to distract Killua into acknowledging him.

 

\---

 

_What is he trying to do?_

 

Killua fumes silently.

 

_Does he not understand how important this is?_

 

Killua had noticed Gon almost immediately when he decided to peek behind the library shelf. It’s hard to miss it when someone stares at you with such intensity. Especially since that someone is none other than his bond, Gon Freeces. Hell, he could even feel Gon’s childish excitement vibrating through his pair of the ring.

 

 _I should have asked Kurapika to take Gon out of the library when he left instead of just making him go to the corner,_ Killua thinks ruefully.

 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Gon mouthing something at him. He mutes his music and is assaulted by Gon singing every terrible iteration of Killua’s name under the sun. Killua almost rolls his eyes but manages to stifle it to an eyebrow twitch. He wasn’t going to give Gon any satisfaction by acknowledging him.

 

That being said, Killua feels that he did have to give Gon credit for attempting to study for about two hours. He knows he has to acknowledge Gon sometime soon, but if he’s going to do it, he’ll have to do it under his own terms. Killua smirks to himself and readies a heavy book in his hands.

 

\---

 

Now that he knows that he has Killua’s attention, Gon decides to have some fun and starts to wave his hands in an even more animated manner while yelling across the room in a singsong manner.

 

“Kiloooooahhhh~~ my darling”

 

“Kiluluuuu oooo aaahhh~~”

 

“Killua~~ My BELOVED! MY MOON AND MY STAR—”

 

“Killua~ the love of my lif—”

 

Before Gon could finish his sentence, his theatrics are cut short by a high five.

 

To his face.

 

With a book.

 

Thrown back by the impact, Gon loses his balance and falls ungracefully on his back against the carpeted floor. The wooden library chair slams down with a loud bang and skids a few inches away from Gon.

 

After recovering from the shock of Killua’s attack, Gon hears him laughing cheekily, face obstructed by the rows of tables.

 

_Two can play this game._

 

\---

 

From across the room, Killua is laughing unreservedly, having to catch his breath before cackling again when he recalls the moment of impact followed by Gon’s disgraceful fall. He readies himself to make a quick escape, knowing that Gon is not the type to just admit defeat and is probably getting ready to get back at him.

 

After a few seconds of waiting, Killua hears Gon groans hoarsely from the distance.

 

"K...Ki...Killua..."

 

Killua stares at the table obstructing of the sound coming from the ground, immediately suspicious. _Gon’s not one to be injured so easily,_ he thinks.

 

"Killua… Help.”

 

He cocks a brow, doubt creeping into his mind.

 

“Killua, _please_... It hurts.”

 

_It hurts?_

 

Throwing caution to the air, Killua hurries to Gon’s side, worried.

 

"Are you okay, Gon?!”

 

He peers down at the green haired boy, examining him for any injuries. There seems to be no immediate visible damage, but it could be internal.

 

Killua kneels down to inspect further.

 

"Killua,” Gon whines.

 

“Where does it hurt, Gon?”

 

“My... h...ead.”

 

Killua kneels between Gon's splayed legs, leaning over his friend's prone body as if proximity might help him identify what was wrong. He cups Gon's face gently, a finger at Gon's temple as he searched for any form of injury or concussion.

 

“Killua...” Gon whispers, touching Killua’s face gently.

 

“Hmm...?” Killua gazes back at Gon worriedly.

 

“I think I lost it Killua…”

 

Killua stares back at Gon, puzzled. “What did you lose?”

 

With a serious look on his face and a voice as smooth as butter, Gon utters,

 

“Killua... I think I lost my head when I fell for you.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The library lapses back into silent at the delivery of such a terrible pun, and for the millionth time in their relationship, Gon has once again left Killua stunned and speechless. Gon starts to giggle and laugh at Killua’s exasperated and distressed expression. That is, only until Killua decides to smack his shoulders with the book while screeching:

 

“WHY”

 

 **_SMACK_ ** **—**

 

“ARE YOU”

 

 **_SMACK_ ** **—**

 

“LIKE” **_SMACK_ ** **—**

 

“THIS!”

 

 **_SMACK. SMACK. SMACK_ ** **—**

 

\---

 

“Owwww ow ow ow!! Killuaaaaa~~~” Gon yowls at the onslaught of attacks while laughing uncontrollably through the pain.

 

Killua’s face is flushed red. His eyes are gleaming with rage.

 

Gon would be worried, if it wasn’t for the hint of a smile spreading across Killua’s face, one that Killua is trying so hard to not let loose. Quick as a fox, Gon grips onto Killua’s wrists and waist and flips him around, gently caging the silver haired beauty under him on the floor.

 

Before Killua could even utter a single insult, Gon leans down and kisses him softly on his forehead.

 

“I love you, _Killua_.”

 

And just like that, all the fight was gone from Killua. The pale boy’s cheeks flush an even darker shade of red. Lips pressed together tightly, eyes flashing with mixed emotions. Joy, embarrassment, adoration, annoyance, tenderness and exasperation.

 

_Killua is adorable._

 

Gon lets go of Killua’s wrist and brushes the hair away from his eyes. His finger slowly traces Killua’s eyebrows, temple, and cheeks, taking him in fully and observing the faint small scars on his face, evidence of their adventures together.  

 

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” Gon whispers.

 

“Must you always be _this_ embarrassing?” Killua fumes furiously at himself for being so easily disarmed.

 

“Only on rainy days or in the presence of a great beauty,” Gon replies cheekily, doing his best to woo the boy beneath him.  

 

Killua’s eyes widen, and the fading red hue on his cheeks goes bright again. He lifts up his hands to try and shove Gon’s face away, but Gon just takes it and gently starts to pepper kisses across Killua’s elegant hands. Hands that were stained with blood, hands that have lifted him up, hands that suffered pulling him out from the void. Hands that Gon wants to hold onto and never let go forever.

 

Killua couldn’t help but to blush even further under Gon’s tender kisses. The red flush creeps to the tips of his ears. Gon can’t help but lean down and kiss and nip at it. Killua lets out a soft moan and tries to cover it up quickly by pushing Gon away sternly and glaring at him.

 

“Let me study in peace, you green gremlin!” he hisses. “You know if I fail this exam, we will both lose our license and the Association won’t let us be official bonds anymore. You won’t be able to find Ging!”

 

 _And I will have to return to that place,_ Killua thinks. _Away from you._

 

Gon helps Killua to sit upright on the floor, hugs him tightly, and refuses to let go of him.

 

“Gon-” Killua groans, trying to free himself from Gon’s warm embrace. Feeling Killua squirm, Gon wraps his legs around Killua and holds him tightly.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Killua,” Gon says confidently, running his fingers through Killua’s soft white locks. “You’ve studied enough already.”

 

“How do you know that?” Killua says weakly, leaning into the crook of Gon’s neck. “I thought I did enough that time as well, Gon.” Killua’s hands gripped Gon’s tighter and started to shake. “ I thought I was good enough… I thought I could handle it… and...” Killua chokes. “... and I almost lost you.”

 

“I couldn’t do anything,” he sputters and starts to weep quietly.

 

Gon moves away and cups Killua’s face gently in his hands. Teary eyes, ashamed, and filled with guilt, Killua refuses to look at him. Holding Killua gently in his arms, Gon touches his forehead to his beloved’s and whispers,

 

“You saved me Killua,” drawing protests from the silver haired boy.

 

“But —”

 

“No,” Gon interrupts. “Killua, you _saved_ me. I was the one who decided to disobey the Association’s orders and pursue our target. I was the one who stubbornly believed that we could do it. If it wasn’t for your quick thinking, I may have left the void with more than just broken arms!

 

“Killua, I could have died that day if it wasn’t for you.” Gon lifts up Killua’s chin and gently wipes away his tears. “If there’s anything that you did wrong that day, it’s that you went along with the bad judgement of the biggest idiot in the world.”

 

Killua tries to interject but is swiftly hushed by Gon again. “Killua, no matter what happens tomorrow, I still want to be your partner. Supported by the Association or not.” Gon smiles. “I doubt there’s anything the Association could do to stop us if we decide to leave.”

 

Killua looks at Gon panicked and whispers, “But, you’ll lose all the resources and data to find your dad… All your hard work up until now will be taken by them. You’ll be throwing away your future!”

 

“Well, I guess we'll just have to travel together for the rest of our lives to find all the clues by ourselves!” Gon starts to smile excitedly at the thought. ”It’ll be such a great adventure! Especially with you by my side!” Realizing what he just said, he then pauses and starts to babble “Ahem... That is… if you’ll want to follow me… I mean, I know you might have things you want to do… So, you don’t have to stay with me the whole time... Perhaps just until you know what you want to do...”

 

Killua’s smile turns into laughter as he watches Gon continue sputter and mumble about his free will and how _“it’s all up to you, Killua”._ Smiling sheepishly, embarrassed by his own blubbering, Gon stops talking and starts to laugh as well. The sound of their joyous laughter bounces off the echoing walls, intermingling in the space around them, creating a melodious chime. Hands intertwined together, the two hold each other tightly, basking in each other’s embrace, lost in their own world.

 

\---

 

“Ahem.”

 

The boy’s romantic bubble is quickly popped by a looming shadow. They pull away from each other and stare at the figure in panic. Between their antics and tears and romantic whatnots, they didn’t notice the footsteps of another person approaching.

 

“So, this is what you do when you tell me you need me to close the association’s library so that you can study for the _very important_ and _very difficult_ exam tomorrow.” Cheadle looks down at the boys tangled together, shaking her head in disapproval. Miss Cheadle, head librarian and lead researcher for the Hunter Association, is not someone whose wrath that you would invite.  

 

“I — I’m so sorry!” Gon immediately panics and leaps into apology-mode. “We were jus —”

 

“Gon started it! He messed up your chair,” Killua quips and points at the slightly damaged chair, ignoring Gon as the green haired boy stares at him in dismay. “I was just trying to stop him from damaging your property—”

 

“That’s a lie, Miss Cheadle! Killua threw your books around!” Gon yells back at Killua, pointing at the book lying on the ground. If he’s going to do down, he will not be going alone.

 

Killua turns to Gon and starts to retort, only for both of them to be interrupted by a loud snap of Cheadle’s fingers.

 

They look up at her in horror and expect the worst.

 

She merely point her finger at the door.

 

“Out.”

 

\---

 

“Wheeew. That was so close Killua. I thought Miss Cheadle was going to kill the both of us,” Gon says cheerily.

 

“This is still NOT IDEAL, GON! Because of your shenanigans, I can’t even study at the library anymore!” Killua screeches. “If I fail tomorrow, it’s all on you!!!” He glowers at Gon.

 

“Mmm. I don’t think you will fail, Killua. You’re the smartest person I know,” Gon beams.

 

Killua shoots daggers Gon with his eyes, annoyed by his lack of concern for the situation.

 

“Relax, Killua! We’ve passed the first test when we were 12! We can totally do it again!” Gon giggles.

 

“Plus, like I said...” Gon pauses and intertwines his hands with Killua’s. “If anything happens, my offer still stands.” Gon smiles sheepishly, a tint of red tainting his cheeks. “As long as you want to stay with me, I would love to discover this world with you. _Promise_.”

 

Gon grins and looks at Killua in an attempt to gauge his reaction, but Killua immediately turns away, seemingly more interested in staring at the concrete pavement. Gon smiles tenderly and decides to give him some time to think about it. He’s learnt to not be selfish a long time ago. _If only Killua would be honest._ The both of them walk hand in hand for a distance in silence, quiet filled by the sound of passing cars and noisy children rushing home in the last rays of the evening light. Stopping at a pedestrian light, Killua finally speaks.

 

“Hey, Gon.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you remember what Aunt Mito said about promises?” Killua asked, eyes twinkling in the evening sun .

 

Gon looked at him with a puzzled expression, confused by the sudden question. “What?”

 

Killua grins and quickly closes the distance between them.

 

“It’s gotta be sealed with a kiss,” he says and kisses Gon firmly and tenderly on his lips. Filled with joy, Gon kisses him back with equal vigour. Trying to convey all his love and faith in his partner through this act of intimacy. Between the trusses of hands in hair, both of their ring glows brightly at the closeness of their bond.

 

Whatever happens next, both of them know that it’s inconsequential. No matter what the world throws at them, they know that they will face it together as one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my betas, Migi, Mxb, Exo for beta-ing and going through and sorting out my messy writing. 
> 
> If you have any questions or wanna talk to me more about this au, find me on SketchxHunter on tumblr.


End file.
